The reporter core will be a central facility providing expertise, materials and collaborative assistance for design and execution of biological aspects of molecular imaging. The MIRC will serve investigators possessing a wide range of resources and experience in molecular biology, cell culture, and animal experimentation. To meet these needs, the MIRC will supply information, reagents, and effort in four important areas: 1) The MIRC will serve as a central location for obtaining information and materials related to biological aspects of molecular imaging, 2) To facilitate studies by those investigators who have limited experience or resources for biological aspects of molecular imaging, the MIRC will carry out in vitro experiments using molecular biology reagents and cell lines already validated by other ICMIC investigators, 3) The MIRC also will perform cell culture, transfection, viral infection, cell selection for production of stable transfectants, clone management and screening, and 4) The MIRC will assist in planning and executing xenograft studies using cells expressing reporter genes of interest to the group.